Kink On Tap 57
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Kelli Dunham (@KelliDunham) **KelliDunham.com *Solidad Decosta (@SolidadRocks) **SolidadRocks.com Topics *Oh, No, It's a Girl! South Asians Flock to Sex-Selection Clinics in U.S. - New America Media *What cause Trans People? *This Is Hysteria!: Go where? Sex, Gender and Toilets *Medical Student Won't Perform Pelvic Exams on Anesthetized Patients | The Unnecesarean *CBC News - Manitoba - Nude photos of judge contained in complaint *Foursquare and MTV Team up for First-Ever Cause-Related Badge: STD Testing *Minister sacked as PC porn audit reveals blue Nile | The Daily Telegraph *Now, Indonesia threatens to ban BlackBerry over porn content - Hindustan Times *Apple Hides Prop 8 Tweets from Lady Gaga Promo Page for Ping (Screenshots) *Sex, like fine wine, improves with age, seniors say *Mojowijo Lets Users Turn Their Wii Remotes Into Vibrators for Virtual Sex - San Francisco Music - All Shook Down *Men treat virtual girlfriends to beach vacations | Crave - CNET Notable quotes External references *Gender Outlaws: The Next Generation *Judges, Women, Sex and Responsibility *Locations where I am censored *Mojowijo post on Kink On Tap *PhinLi: Kelli Dunham (talent profile) Chat room quotes *The desire to decide to have a child based on the sex of the child, because the first born NEEDS to be a male, is incredible. Siniful @ 00:12:15 UTC *Bite my Gattaca. rumiboy @ 00:12:48 UTC *Evolution takes strange turns when we try to cheat the odds. rumiboy @ 00:14:22 UTC *Plus, girls are costly. Upon marriage, the female children join their male mate's families. While when you have a boy, you know when they marry, you will gain another helping hand. Siniful @ 00:15:16 UTC *However it does make sense to find a way to communicate these issues to persons with preconceived notions. promoname @ 00:22:27 UTC *Our species is binary for reproduction, all else is costumes. rumiboy @ 00:25:52 *Joint commission on hospitals studied thousands of malpractice suits, and the one thing they all had in common was that something was done without consent, or a mistake was made and covered up. rumiboy @ 00:46:08 UTC *Its law and Medicine the two professions where the specialists PRACTICE! teig @ 00:51:13 UTC *No, We do not have to trust, and there should be ways to control who and how you are treated. promoname @ 00:53:17 UTC *I think that treating patients as inanimate objects is a coping mechanism to remain functional while people are injured and in pain. Johntheother @ 00:52:11 UTC *Our society likes to pretend that authority figures ( judges) don't have naughty parts - they're smooth like barbie dolls. Johntheother @ 00:57:42 UTC *Oh yeah, I'm a lesbian and I get asked about my marital status and people assume crap all the time. rubydynamite @ 00:58:23 UTC *Fantastic new way to engage people in their sexual healths. tamora @ 01:05:18 UTC *Yeah, but conservative politicians who take moral stances against things are ALWAYS closeted fans of whatever they "oppose". Johntheother @ 01:08:43 UTC *The louder they yell about X, the higher the possibility that they practice it in private. rubydynamite @ 01:10:01 UTC *I think computer geeks simply have more network access than anybody else, so the porn is normalized - the puritanical gets discarded. Johntheother @ 01:11:53 UTC *Hmm... Sex over time I would think would be a bell curve. With the far right end decline caused by age and decline in health. ALowlyApprentice @ 01:23:14 UTC *Also, it helps a lot when you stop giving a crap what other people think - and thats definitely a function of age ( for me anyway ). Johntheother @ 01:23:26 UTC *It's a combination of both experience in bed and knowledge of what you want. npcmec @ 01:24:26 UTC *Elderly sex is so much more PRECIOUS... and indeed based on experience. We may not have the hardest penis, or the best lubricated vagina, but our brain is so much more agile. promoname @ 01:26:57 UTC *I played a virtual sex game once. It took forever to get her off. I could have spent less time playing WoW to Level 50. ALowlyApprentice @ 01:37:24 UTC Additional links *BRCA1 and BRCA2: Cancer Risk and Genetic Testing